The Beast Within
by Rhodes11
Summary: Bella and Jake have it all, a happy marriage, wonderful friends and jobs they both enjoy .. but what happens when Jake starts changing? When his anger suddenly gets the best of him and when Bella overhears a call and thinks he's having an affair? Can their marriage survive when secrets are revealed? & how far will Jake go to prove to Bella that he only has eyes for her. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this little story started out because I saw this **_**beautiful **_**graphic that was up for adoption on a site I belong to called FWAR (Freewriters and readers). The moment I saw it I squealed in excitement because this banner was just gorgeous. **

**With that being said, I jumped in with both feet and decided that **_**I **_**wanted it. So, I adopted it. And I'm praying like hell that this short story will do it justice.**

**If you'd like to see the banner, please pop over to freewriters and readers and search for Kitty. I am a Five-Star Ficster so my name will be under the Five-Star Ficster tab. **

**On another note, I am **_**beyond thrilled**_** to tell you that my fic **_** Unexpected Happiness **_**is up for several nominations on The Non-canonawards blogspot **

**I'm nominated for:**

**Best Bella/Jacob Pairing**

**Best Original Character: Jaymie**

**Best Romance**

**Plus I have a banner and manipulation nominated under the name of Rhodes11!**

**ALSO up for an award are several of my friends!**

**The lovely Petersgirl for ****The Non-Canon Author Award, Best Crossover &amp; Best Humour **

**Kraftychik for ****The Underdog, The Underfictionated &amp; Best Video**

**And last but definitely not least, my supremely talented sister &amp; best friend, Simply Jaded4 for Best One-Shot **

**We'd be eternally grateful if you could pop over and vote for each of us. Voting closes April 9****th****! **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read! And my bad for such a long A/N! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea.**

**Thank you to my Beta: Simply Jaded4**

**My Pre-reader SassyNoles!**

**Prologue**

"Fuck!" Jake roared into the night before slamming his fist into the nearest tree.

The anger he felt, the red-hot rage that spread throughout his chest, taking over his mind as he leaned his heavy body against the tree, was overwhelming. It consumed him.

How had this happened?!

How had his life changed so drastically within the span of a few weeks?

Two weeks ago, Jake's life was perfect. He had a beautiful, stunningly gorgeous wife who was just as eager as him to try for a child. Friends that were loyal to the bone. An auto-repair shop that was thriving, and a mother and father that were happily married after thirty-five years, and then BAM! Because of the freaky fucking gene that had been unfortunately passed down from his ancestors, he was on the verge of losing the most important thing in his life.

His wife.

"Shit!" he yelled, pushing himself away from the tree and pacing rapidly over the mossy forest floor.

Crumbling the letter that had torn his heart out and all but fucking shredded it to pieces, he brought his hands to his head, raking his fingers through his hair helplessly.

He needed to get his shit together and sort this out before she walked out of his life for good, but as much as he tried to see through the red haze, all he could picture was her haunting words: _I'm sorry_.

A tortured, strangled cry of agony tore from his lips as his knees buckled from under him and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

Nothing made sense.

Jake couldn't understand any of it.

Why him?

Why _them?_

They were so happy, so why the fuck did this have to happen?

Images of their life together began to flash before his eyes like a slideshow: the first time they met, their first date-how nervous he'd been _asking_ her for a first date. Their first kiss, the first time he'd made love to her on the tail of his pickup by the cliffs and under the glow of the stars; it might not've been his best idea considering the fact she shook in his arms for a large part of their lovemaking, from the sharpness of the air, but it was perfect to them.

Then there was the first time she introduced him to her parents, and her to his. She was nervous as hell to meet his mom and dad, but he couldn't wait. Jake knew that his parents would love Bella. He'd known from day one, and he wasn't wrong. They adored her; so much so, his old man took him to one side and demanded to know when he was gonna slip a ring on her finger. Funny thing was, he was already planning on asking her that night, and that's exactly what he did. Jake drove them to the dock where they'd first met and went down on one knee, asking her to marry him.

In case you hadn't figured, she'd said yes.

And then this happened.

This...anger.

Constant, pure, unchained and uncontrollable rage.

He wasn't sure what the hell was going on or why he was so whacked out, but one thing for damn fucking sure: he wasn't losing his wife.

Not for his heritage.

Not for anything.

Collapsing in on himself, Jake's body tumbled to the earthy ground as a fierce unwavering slice of agony shot through his entire body, rendering him motionless, and for the first time since he was a child...he cried.

"Bells," he croaked, his voice nothing more than a tortured plea as tears of fear streamed down his cheeks. "I love you, baby...please don't leave me."

**Voila! **

**Please don't forget to pop over to The Non-Canon Awards and vote! Every little helps! **


	2. Unexplained Changes

**A/N: Thank you for all of the glorious reviews! They truly mean the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Thanks for my fabulous beta: Simply Jaded4**

**My pre-reader: SassyNoles**

* * *

**1 - Unexplained Changes**

**Two weeks earlier.**

Jake leaned casually against the door to their spare bedroom with an amused and lustful expression on his face. His hungry eyes raked over his wife's body as he watched, with a raging desire, as her entire body flexed and stretched while she intricately and cautiously swept the tip of the paint brush over the untouched patch of wood.

Goddammit, she was beautiful.

"Damn, baby," he murmured in a rumbling, intimate voice, breaking through the comfortable silence, and making his wife of seven years jump out of her skin. Chuckling, he continued, "You have any idea how sexy you look in that tattered old shirt?"

Laughing wheezingly and clutching her paint-splattered hand to her chest, she panted breathlessly, "J-Jesus, Jake. Are you trying to scared me to death?"

Grinning lopsidedly, he remained glued to the side of door and continued with his unapologetic perusal of her delicious body. "'Course not, beautiful. But _you, _my sexy-ass wife, are giving me one helluva hard-on dressed like that."

A shiver of wild anticipation washed over her body at her husband's raspy and throaty voice. They had always been passionate and intense when it came to being intimate; hell, they were passionate and intense period. But as he stood before her, his stance and posture oozed masculinity. He drew his soft, plump bottom lip between his teeth while his eyes lowered to her large, C-cup breasts, burning a hole through said shirt with the smoulder which had her wet for him in three seconds flat.

Biting her lip teasingly, Bella rotated until she was leaning back against the opposite door frame while suggestively raising and bending her left leg until the sole of her foot rested upon the lip of the wood. The pure hunger that shone from her husband's eyes as his glance ghosted over her body spoke volumes. "Is that so?" she purred, arching her back just a little so the oversized t-shirt slowly lifted over the naked, tanned skin of her thigh.

Greedily, her eyes travelled down his mind-blowing body until she reached the _extremely _prominent erection he was sporting in his jeans.

With now impossibly dark eyes, Jake groaned as he continued to watch the godforsaken t-shirt trail higher and higher up her gorgeous legs, becoming tauntingly close to his own personal heaven. Swallowing hard, he ran the palm of his hand over his material covered, granite-like cock and stroked himself a couple of times to alleviate some of the ache, while wishing like hell his palm was her slick, hot and wet walls. Closing his eyes for brief second to bask in the make-believe sensation of her glorious core milking his shaft, Jake licked his lips and growled, "Hell yeah, it is," before halting his ministrations and pushing himself off from his original position and striding toward her.

Encasing her within his arms, he slid his hands down the soft fabric that currently hid her perfect body from him, and groaned in appreciation as he felt the smoothness of her knee rub against his marble-like erection. Grabbing a handful of the top, Jake fervently slipped his large, calloused hands under the material and onto the silky soft expanse of her skin and began to explore. Leaning down until the warmth and sweetness of her breath drifted over his cheek, he pressed several long, sensual kisses onto her ivory neck as his curious fingers crept up her perfect stomach, over her rib cage, and onto the plump swell of her bare velvety breasts. "Have I ever told you how fucking hot you look when you paint?" he murmured into her ear, nipping lightly at her earlobe. "I love watching you work, baby. It's so sexy. Jeez, Bells, you have no _idea _what you do to me." He buried his nose in her glossy brown tresses.

Humming with desire, her chocolate brown eyes dilated as she let out a soft, faint moan and arched her body into his wall of muscle while slowly rolling her head to the side-with a little help from the soft yet subtle nudge of Jake's nose-and bit her lip. She ached for his touch. She craved to feel his hands cupping her breasts, and his fingers teasing her hardened nipples. "D-Don't you have to be b-back at work?" she asked incoherently, losing herself in his touch and never wanting him to stop.

After sneakily sweeping the tip of his finger across her sensitive buds, and eliciting a yelp of pleasure from the woman in his arms, Jake reached for the hem of her shirt and shoved it up, while at the same time using his free hand to snake around her and lift her petite body into him. "Nope," he said, raining tender kisses over her jaw and trailing his mouth up to her perfect lips as she locked her legs around his waist. "Sam's in charge for the rest of the day. You," he tenderly stroked her jaw with his forefinger, "are _mine_ tonight, and I don't think for a single second that I'm gonna waste it by talking about work." Jake nuzzled the tip of her nose before melding their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I want you in my arms all damn night. Naked, sweaty and trembling, and I'm not gonna stop until I get it," he promised her, while holding her firmly in place against the frame. "But for now, I want you to continue with what you were doing."

Jake kissed her one last time before gently setting her down, and tried his hardest not to think about how badly he wanted to resume that position and bury his hardness deep within her warmth.

Her eyes became heavy-lidded with pleasure as a hint of confusion raced through her body. Pulling back a little, she asked in a slightly dazed voice, "What do you mean you want me to continue?" Bella narrowed her eyes, puzzled. "I thought we..." she motioned between their fused bodies.

Smirking against her skin while skirting his hands over the outline of her body, he replied, "I meant exactly what I said." Jake kissed her softly before lowering his hands and teasingly slapping her ass. "Now, get to work, woman."

And with that, Jake turned on his heel and left the room.

Stunned, Bella remained rooted to the spot completely flabbergasted.

Did he just...leave her hanging?

Snapping herself out of the Jake- induced haze, she quickly adjusted her too-big shirt and glanced down to the paint palette in her hand and noticed that she needed a refill. "Guess I should go and get some more paint then," she muttered to an empty room, feeling a little annoyed with her husband.

Padding out of the room and over the cold wooden flooring, a chill of disappointment ran over her as a bitter laugh tore from her lips.

_So much for being __**his**__ all night, _the sour little voice said as she walked down the stairs. _Men_.

~UC~

Five minutes and a refill of paint later, Bella started to climb the stairs, her mind still trying to make sense of Jake's sudden reluctance while her heart was still recovering from what felt like a sharp rejection.

As she reached the halfway point, her ears perked up at the soothing and relaxing sound of Kylie Minogue's voice emanating from their spare bedroom.

Bewilderment shot through her. Since when did Jake listen to Kylie?

Taking the remaining steps a little faster, her question was soon answered when she rounded the corner and found the lights in the room had been dimmed, and her husband was standing shirtless at the foot of the bed.

Cocking her head to the side in bafflement, she turned to him and shot him a questioning look. "Jake...what's going on?"

Ignoring her, Jake smirked and turned up the volume on their system before nonchalantly reaching for a chair. "Get everything you need?"

Still no further into knowing what was going on, she nodded. "Uh, yeah..."

"Good," he said, placing the chair by the door and standing beside it, his desire-filled eyes fixed on her.

A confusing silence swept over her as he continued to stand there, in all his glory, while flames of desire licked at her skin. Was he going to watch her paint?

At that thought, a powerful wave of arousal crashed into her.

They'd never done anything like this before; sure, he had watched her work, but this was different. More intimate. More erotic.

With a burning need building between her legs, Bella picked up her paintbrush and began to mix in the old and new paint.

Excitement flew over her as she lifted the brush to the wood. She tried her utmost to focus on the untouched patch, but the more she concentrated, the more she could feel the tingling sensations of his darkened eyes raking over her body from behind. And it was with that exact thought that her body started to glow with yearning and she slowly, sensually began to sway her hips to the gentle beat of the song.

Closing her eyes, she let the erotic melody wash over her.

_**Don't, say, it's like a fantasy, when, you, know this is how it should be. **_

Groaning with desire, Jake's legs began to weaken beneath him as he watched the beautiful woman before him move languidly to the song. Taking a seat on the chair he'd placed by the door, he relaxed into the cushioned seat and watched in wonderment as his wife lost herself in the music.

Biting his lip hungrily, he eagerly drank in her gorgeous body, his mind imagining how even sexier she'd look naked and performing this dance a little closer to him.

_**You kiss me, I'm falling, can you hear me calling?**_

His entire body clenched with a fierce need as his eyes remained glued to the sexy vixen in front of him moving her body so enticingly. She was his walking wet dream. His every fantasy come to life. Fuck, he wanted nothing more that to walk over to her and run his hands all over those precious, delectable curves and tease her until she begged him to stop.

_**You touch me, I want you, feels like I've always known you. **_

"Mmm, Jake..." she whisper-moaned his name almost inaudibly, sensually rolling her head back and tracing her fingers over the hollows and swells of her skin, all while sinking her teeth into that fucking incredible lower lip.

Grunting loudly, Jake couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in his seat. It was taking everything he had to remain where he was and not take his wife in his arms and love her until they couldn't breath.

But if she kept moving like that, he was going to lose it. It was that simple. His drop dead gorgeous wife had worked him up so much the result would be inevitable.

As she sashayed, twirled, ground and rotated her hips into the electrified air surrounding them, running her hands erotically over neck, shoulders and down to her breasts, Jake was instantly transported back to the night of his garage's official opening. They had been watching each other all night; their gazes finding each other's from across the shop, drinking each other in as they walked around mingling with his guests. He had been struck dumb by how sexy she looked in the backless little black dress that she knew he loved. And her heels? Fucking killer. He'd been salivating all damn night from thinking of ways that he could get her alone and show her just how freakin' amazing she looked. So after the speeches had been barely delivered, and their guests were happily conversing with one another, eating and drinking the food and beverages that he and Bella had provided, Jake had sought out his wife, wrapped a possessive arm around her delicious body, barely giving her a chance to excuse herself before briskly pulling her toward the sanctuary of his office.

Once he'd shut the door and swiftly closed the blinds, Jake took his wife into his arms and pressed her petite body up against the door, not giving a flying fuck if their guests heard the audible 'thud' that elicited from their hiding place. He then cupped her nape and tugged her head to his, taking her lips in an urgent and fierce kiss. Wasting no time, Bella had made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks while Jake had lifted her into his arms, hoisted up her dress, shoved aside her panties and slammed himself into her.

There was nothing gentle about their lovemaking. It was pure need.

Pure, driven, animalistic yearning.

And that was exactly how he felt right now.

_**On a night like this, I wanna stay forever. On a night light this, just wanna be together. **_

Jake continued to watch her sinful body move sensuously, while his body deliberately fought every command given. His heart raced in his chest as his gaze trailed over her dainty fingers carelessly dropping the thin paintbrush onto the protected flooring, while her heated gaze found his from over her shoulder.

_Fuck me,_ came the highly aroused voice currently consuming his thoughts.

His wife was beyond words.

_**Now, I'm, getting closer to you. **_

Bella tauntingly turned her stunning body until he had the perfect view of her supple breasts and flat, toned stomach. Granted, most of her upper body was hidden by the oversized item of clothing, but he had every fucking intention of hastily changing that little problem.

_**Hold, me, I just can't be without you. **_

She sauntered toward him, her burning bedroom eyes locked with his as let the paint pallet fall to the floor, the thick liquid spilling over the side and dripping onto the uncovered flooring, but neither of them cared. Shit, he would splatter neon fucking pink paint over every goddamn wall in their house if it meant she'd dance like this for him on a daily basis.

Biting his lip, his eyes fell to her hidden stomach that he soon hoped would grow big with their first child, as Bella curled her fingers under the fabric and teased it up, up and up her torso until it reach the underside of her breasts. Bunching the top within her fists, she drew the stretchy material tightly around her body, while lolling her head back, biting her lip sexily and closing her eyes.

She was a fucking sight to behold.

And Jake couldn't take any more.

In that instant, he leapt out of his chair, strode to her side and took her into his arms. Snaking his arms around her waist, Jake pulled her into him until their bodies were pressed against one another.

Locking her arms around his neck, one was draped over his broad shoulders while the other was cradling his head; the tips of their noses grazed tenderly as they swayed together to the music.

Slipping his hand under her top, his large hand splayed out over the expanse of her skin as the tip of his index finger glided gently, teasingly, down her spine and onto her hips.

Bella couldn't help but shudder with pleasure under his touch. Her lips were less than a hair's breadth from his. "Jake..." she murmured into the charged air surrounding them.

A strangled groan left his lips as their now slightly sweaty bodies rocked together perfectly in sync to the erotic rhythm. "You're drivin' me crazy, baby," Jake moaned into her ear.

Releasing a strangled moan of her own, Bella quickly bit her lip as she felt his hands slide down her body and cupped her ass firmly. "God, Jake," she whimpered, thrusting her groin into his hardness, evoking a growl of approval from him. "I want you."

He needed no further encouragement.

He could literally smell her arousal, and it drove him fucking wild.

Lifting her body into his arms, Jake walked them over to the bed, while Bella wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Carelessly and desperately, they fell onto the spongy mattress. He quickly braced himself on his hands so he wouldn't suffocate his wife with his heavy body weight, while at the same time, smothering her with his intense love.

They responded eagerly and passionately to each other's kiss as his hands journeyed to the flimsy excuse for a top, and in one quick swoop, he had the top off of her and thrown to one side. Panting against his mouth, Bella reached between their writhing bodies and searched hastily for his belt buckle, making quick work of removing it and unbuttoning his jeans before letting them fall to the floor.

She moaned and arched her back into him as the smooth, mushroomed head slid teasingly along her clit. A low guttural groan tore from his lips._ "Fuuuuck._.."

The uncontrollable hunger in his voice had her body spasming beneath him. She couldn't take it; he couldn't take it. It might've been only a few hours since he was last inside of her, but, fuck, he needed her again.

"Spread you legs for me, sweetheart," Jake instructed softly against the crook of her neck.

Bella carried out his request with no delay and widened her legs a little more, loving the feel of his beautiful, naked body between hers. Biting her lip and reaching up to grasp his moist-from-sweat shoulders, she moaned, "Honey..I-I can't take anymore," she paused as he continued to tease her swollen sex with his tip, while his mouth dipped down to suckle her full breast into his mouth. "M-Make love to me," Bella pleaded.

Swirling his tongue around her deliciously erect nipple, he released the bud and moved back to ravage her lips. "Don't worry, baby. I intended to."

The overwhelming need to take his wife was all consuming. If he didn't get inside of her warm body within the next five seconds, he was gonna lose his ever-loving mind. Reading his thoughts, Bella moved her frantic hand between them, making sure to caress and play with his mouth-watering brown nipples as she went. She grasped his pulsating cock in her hand and positioned him where they needed it the most.

Groaning at the sensational feeling of his wife's precious hand holding him with such care, he damn near blew his load. Kissing her gorgeous, ivory neck thoroughly, Jake lowered his hand to find hers and lovingly entwined their fingers. Lifting their hands above their heads and resting them on the pillow, he slowly, gently and tenderly began to push inside of her.

The moment Bella felt her husband's hardness slide into her slick, tight heat, she finally felt complete.

Now, don't get her wrong, just being with him made her feel whole. But there was just something about the way she felt when they made love; it was as if her heart and soul were sighing in contentment. They'd found their other half. Their home.

"Jesus...shit, baby, you feel so fucking amazing wrapped around me," Jake rasped.

He was one-hundred percent correct. Their intimate joining had felt amazing. Every single time he took her, it felt as if it was their first time, and it was always ten times better.

Curling his fingers around her upper thigh, he gradually began to rock into her-with her.

"Ugh, _fuck_, Bells," he wheezed as he laid his forehead on hers. "Doesn't g-get any...better than thi-"

The faint, yet unwanted, sound of Jake's phone vibrating in his jeans caused him to stiffen in her arms and still his sensual movements, prompting both of their hearts to plummet.

Nobody ever called his cell unless it was urgent.

"_**Goddammit**_!" he roared into the pillow and slammed his fist into the mattress, making the bed creak in protest.

"Baby, leave it," she begged, clenching her thighs around his waist, stopping him from moving.

Shit, she didn't have to stop him from leaving the heaven that was her body. There was nothing he wanted more than to continue making love to her, but something must've been wrong.

"I swear to god, this better be fucking important or I'm gonna kill someone," he snarled as he very reluctantly pulled out of Bella and leapt off of the bed to find his phone.

Retrieving it and putting the phone to his ear, he hissed into the receiver, "You better have a good fucking reason for disturbing me," before pacing the bedroom in agitation, and glancing over to his beautiful, naked wife and wishing like hell he could remove the sad smile sitting on her face.

Fucking assholes.

Bella sighed heavily before sitting up and reaching for her top. Nothing was going to happen now. The mood had passed.

Picking up her top, she stopped short when she felt Jake's gentle and warm-to warm, in fact-hand grasp her arm and stop her from putting on the item of clothing. Her eyes lifted to his, and as he held his cell to his ear, Jake's pained gaze seared into hers as he shook his head in protest and mouthed, "Don't even think about it," before releasing her arm and moving over toward the door.

"What could be so damn important that you call my cell when I specifically instructed you to take care of any problems?" Jake growled into the phone. His arm was braced above his head on the doorframe. "Bullshit! You know I needed some time alone with Bella! We've both been working our asses off lately to keep our heads above water, and the one fucking afternoon I wanted to spend alone with my wife and you decide to call?!"

As Bella moved around the bed righting the bed covers, her brow crinkled in confusion as her husband continue to tear into the person on the other end of the line.

He seemed unreasonably angry. She'd never seen him so mad at one of his friends before.

Alarm soared throughout Bella's body. The anger in his voice. The fire in his eyes. The tension etched over his body...

She could understand that he was pissed that their quality time had been interrupted, but witnessing him fly off the handle like this for no actual reason was highly out of character for her him. Sure, he was an intense and passionate man, but he never lost his temper like this.

"Fine. I'll come down there. But I swear to god, if this is a wild goose chase, your ass is fucking dead." And with that, he hung up and threw his cell onto the mattress, grumbling in irritation and storming over toward the foot of the bed where they had, not five minutes ago, been joined in what was going to be an intense and passionate embrace.

"I gotta head to the shop. Sam's losing his shit over some fuck up with an order, and I need to go sort it out," he huffed as he threw on his boxers and jeans.

"Okay. What time will you be back?" she asked, bending down to collect the palette and paintbrush.

Groaning in annoyance, he weaved his belt through the hoops before putting on his socks and boots and running an angry hand through his messy-from-sex hair. "Jesus, Bella. I don't fucking know. I'll be back when I'm back."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Hey! Why are you snapping at me?" she asked, testily. "I just wanted to have some idea of when my husband will be back."

"I'm not snapping at you, Bella," he spat, yanking his cell from the bed and shoving it in his jean pocket.

Chuckling incredulously, she picked up the protective floor cover and tucked it under her arm. "Could've fooled me."

"Christ!" he yelled in exasperation, causing Bella to flinch in surprise. What the fuck? Why was he feeling so damn angry? He felt as if he could flip out at any moment. Fuck. He needed to get out of there before he did or said something that he wouldn't be able to take back. "I don't. Have time. For your questions, Bella," he paused to take a breath as his nostrils flared from his anger. "I need to go. I'll call you later when I'm finished."

"Fine," she retorted angrily. "Just try and lose the attitude before you do."

Sighing, Jake raked his hand over his face, stunned at how things had done a complete turnaround from how they'd been feeling a few moments ago to the pure red rage that he felt now. He didn't wanna treat her like this, but he literally couldn't stop himself. It was as if he'd been taken over...possessed. And he fucking hated himself for putting that pained and hurt expression on her face. What low life piece of shit made the woman they loved feel the way he'd just made his Bella feel? Oh yeah, him.

Fuck!

Pissed at himself, he charged past her and headed for their bedroom. Just before he entered, he muttered a pointless, "Whatever," under his breath-mainly aimed at himself-and slammed the door.

Bella had never felt so small in all of her life. What the hell was going on? He was fine a few minutes ago...

What had happened to turn the man she loved into this monster?

Who the hell with the imposter standing in the form of her husband?

And where on god's green earth had the man she married gone?


	3. Anger

A/N: Thanks to my beta: plainjanedee

* * *

**2 - Anger**

Jake's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he climbed out of his truck and bounded onto the beach. His heavy, boot-clad feet crushed the grains of sand unrelentingly as he went. His normally calm and pleasant demeanor had quickly changed and in its place was a beast, experiencing an all-consuming anger.

His face contorted in fury, nostrils flaring frantically, and his fists were clenched at his side. Jake's body was rigid. Apart from the robotic movements of his legs and feet, his body remained still.

He couldn't understand what was going on. Why did he have these sudden brutal urges swarming his head? The urge to fight and dominate spewed from him like a volcano releasing all its pent up emotions and pushing him to submit to the darkness.

He couldn't shake it, and to be quite frank, it was scaring the fucking shit out of him.

"What's this about, Uley?" Jake growled, his stance almost threatening. "And make it snappy; thanks to you I fought with Bella and now she's pissed at me."

Appearing unnervingly calm, Sam trained his gaze onto the rolling and crashing waves in the distance, before turning to face him. "Thank you for meeting me here, Jacob. And my apologies for the sudden change in location, I just didn't really want to talk at the garage. Prying eyes and all that," Sam explained.

"Didn't really have a choice," Jake scowled like a petulant child. "You gonna tell me why I'm here or have I gotta guess?"

"How are things between you and Bella?" Sam queried.

Arching a brow in confusion and irritation, Jake replied. "Fine. But I really don't see what that's gotta do with you."

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Just asking, Jacob. Looking out for my friends," he paused to fold his arms. "You two are good together. Anyone can see that and I'd just hate to see anything happen to that."

Jake's ears perked up on suspicion. "What are you getting at? We're fine."

"Are you?" Sam countered, challenging.

Sure, he knew he was taking a huge risk with calling his friend out on his marriage, but he knew the signs. Jake had been a lot angrier as of late. And while he knew this was just a phase, he really didn't want to see their marriage suffer because of their heritage.

Jake turned and scowled at Sam. "What the fuck is that s'posed to mean?" his irritated friend spat in frustration.

"Do you fight often?" Sam asked, completely ignoring Jake's question.

"Seriously, Sam, you need to back off with the personal questions," Jake said in warning. "Bella has nothing to do with this, so keep her out of it."

Sam's brows furrowed together in puzzlement. "This?" he echoed.

A low, rumbling growl of caution escaped from Jake. "Sam..."

"What's with the temper?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a tem-" Jake's jaw clenched in his attempt to control his rage; his body shaking. "I'm really not in the mood, Uley. So unless you got a point to this interrogation, I need to get home to my wife."

"Who said this was an interrogation? I'm merely asking a friend about his marriage-"

"Which has jack shit to do with you!" Jake exploded. "I can't believe this!" he said, frantically pacing the shoreline before Sam.

"Can't believe what?" the older man ventured, cautiously. He discreetly studied his troubled friend. Jake's hands were in his hair. His panicked facial expression and taut body. The unease and worry that shadowed his eyes...he'd seen it all before. "What's going on, Jacob?"

Sagging in defeat, Jake collapsed to the sandy ground and sighed in frustration. "I don't know! I just...feel angry all the time lately. I can't control it. I'm snapping at Bella and saying shit to deliberately hurt her, and I hate it! I'd _never_ hurt her! I love her too much," he told Sam with a pained voice. "I feel like I'm being possessed or having some kinda out of body experience. I can hear myself saying this shit, and I try and stop myself but I just _can't_."

Sam took a seat next to his friend and nodded, "How long has this been going on?"

Jake shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe two or three days."

"And it's the simplest things that set you off?"

"Yeah. It's like something triggers it, but I don't know what that trigger is. Like before I came to meet you, Bella asked what time I'd be back and I all but ripped her head off. She's done nothing wrong, Sam, yet I'm taking my shit out on her. It's not right."

"Hmmm," Sam mumbled in deliberation, "Jacob, do you mind if I confer with the Elders about this?"

Jake's brows furrowed in confusion, "The Elders? What do they have to do with my situation?"

"I'm not sure yet, and I can't be certain, but I think they might know a little something about why you're getting so angry. Can you leave it with me?"

Puzzlement flooded Jake. "Uh, sure, sure," he licked his lips and glanced out toward the crashing waves. "Can you just do me a favour though, after you've spoken to them?"

"Of course."

"I need to know what's going on with me, for the sake of my sanity and my marriage. Can you let me know what they said? I don't give a flying fuck how good or bad it is, I just need to know," Jake said, somewhat defeated.

Sam smiled sympathetically and patted Jake's shoulder, "Don't sweat it, man. I got your back. Now, I suggest you get your ass home to your woman before she locks you out." They laughed, rising to their feet and walking back to the parking lot.

Jake's problems might not've been solved, but after confiding in his friend, he certainly felt a lot lighter.

~TBW~

"Bella?" Jake called to his wife when he returned home, before hanging his jacket on the hook and making his way through the house.

"Kitchen," her melodic voice replied.

Nervously, he buried his hands in his jean pockets and advanced into their spacious modern kitchen. Rounding the corner, Jake instantly spotted his wife standing by the sink in her jean shorts and Rolling Stones shirt with her brown locks piled atop of her head in a messy bun, washing some vegetables. He couldn't help but smile at the stunning vision before him, and his heart jerked in his chest almost painfully at her beauty.

"I love it when you wear your hair up," he breathed out in a coarse and gravelly voice as he stepped around the island.

Turning her head slightly, Bella spied her husband out the corner of her eye and smiled coyly. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as she absorbed the husky and raspy tones interlaced in his words. The man knew how to make her shiver with desire, that much was true.

Stopping what she was doing, Bella dropped the vegetable into the sink and closed her eyes as Jake came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. With his lips on her neck and his hot breath teasing her ear, he whispered, "Makes me wanna kiss this beautiful, creamy skin."

Biting her lip, she held in the moan of appreciation that threatened to escape and leaned back into his touch. "I love the feel of your lips on me."

Lowering his hands to her hips, he curled his fingers around her hipbone and pulled her further into him. Growling slightly, he nipped at her tender flesh with his teeth and skimmed his lips across her hairline, "I love the taste of you on my lips. So. Fucking. Delicious."

Turning in his arms, Bella sucked in a shaky and laboured breath as her husband continued his mission of kissing every morsel of skin her could find. Finally, he lifted his head to hers and while gazing longingly into her eyes, Jake claimed her lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

Pulling back after a minute, he cupped her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers. Closing his eyes, he held her tightly as if he couldn't bear to let her go. "I'm an ass."

Chuckling against him, Bella couldn't help but agree. "Yes, you are. But I love your ass."

Kissing her cheeks, eyelids, nose and lips, he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I was a jerk; I'm so sorry, baby."

Fisting his shirt between her fingers, she pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. "I know you're sorry, honey, and you know I'm always here for you, no matter what. But don't treat me like that, Jake. I didn't like it."

Holding her with a vice grip, he answered determinedly, "Never. I promise you, Bells."

Embraced within each other's arms, with their heartbeats beating as one against one another's chests, Jake smiled before looking down at the abandoned food in the sink. "What were you making?" He asked, massaging her shoulders, comfortingly.

Purring contentedly against his taut and muscular torso, Bella replied, "Your favourite: rib roast with carrots and mashed potatoes."

Jake's stomach growled at the mention of his favourite meal; however, the burning and insatiable need he felt bubbling below the surface to finish what they started earlier outweighed his need for food. She was the only source of sustenance he needed. Reaching behind her and turning the oven off, he suggested in a low and hoarse baritone, "As much as I love your cooking, how about we save this for another day and order in," Jake's fingertip sensually circled the inside of Bella's wrist. "Then I plan on spending the rest of the night making up for my shitty behaviour today."

With her brow arched, she peered up into her man's dark chocolate brown eyes and ran the tip of her tongue along the crease of his lips. "Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Don't worry, beautiful. I have my ways," he promised with a sexy grin and a wink, before grabbing the backs of her legs and lifting her into his arms.

Squealing, Bella held on to her husband as he jogged toward their bedroom. "Jake! What about the food?" She laughed.

Swatting her ass playfully, he kicked open their bedroom door before throwing her onto the bed. Just before shutting their door and blocking out the rest of the world, Jake growled, "Fuck the food."

* * *

Don't forget to go over to my page and vote for the next story you want updated!


	4. I Deserve More

**3\. I Deserve More**

**A/N: Thanks to my fabulous beta: plainjanedee.**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this, I had a lot of trouble writing it. I don't do angsty things. I'm all about the romance. lol. **

* * *

**Two weeks later**

_**Tick. Tock.**_

_**Tick. Tock. **_

Glaring up at the clock hanging on the wall, looming over her, the room was deathly quiet; not a sound could be heard except her shallow breaths and the incessant ticking that was taunting her-reminding her that, despite the lateness of the hour, her husband still was not home.

_**11:57 PM.**_

_**Tick. Tock.**_

Clenching her eyes shut and fighting the anger that boiled below the surface, she gripped the handle of her fork-the now-warm metal dug into her palm under her force of her frustration. Five hours. Five fucking hours. That was how long Bella had been sitting at their table-a table that was a handmade wedding gift from his father-waiting for her husband like the freaking moron that she was. She couldn't take anymore; she was hanging onto her sanity by a single thread, but that thread was wearing extremely thin.

_**Tick. Tock. **_

_**Tick. Tock. **_

"_Goddammit!_" She screamed, standing from the table so fast that the chair she was sitting on tumbled backward and hit the wooden flooring with a loud thud. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I know he isn't here yet! You don't have to keep reminding me!" She took the fork she'd been holding and launched it at the son-of-a-bitching clock. "Just shut the fuck up!"

With tears blurring her vision, her throat constricted as her entire body sagged with exhaustion and she fell against the table. "I am so fucking sick of this," Bella sobbed into the darkness, her hand palming her forehead.

Today was their ninth wedding anniversary. A day they should've spent reminiscing over their previous years together. But where was he? God only knew, and to be quite honest, she was sick to the back teeth with it. Sick of being put second. Sick of being repeatedly lied to. And sick and fucking tired of being disrespected by the man who claimed to love her.

She wanted today to be so perfect. In a strange way, she wanted this day to be a do-over for all the shit he'd put her through over the past two weeks. But, no, apparently coming home on time on the one day of the year when she needed him to, was too fucking difficult for him. Bella had done everything in her power to be the loyal, understanding, honest, and loving wife that her husband needed, but where was he? Where was her support? She thought she knew exactly where he was, and the thought made her feel physically ill.

Sighing, Bella shook her head in resignation before picking up her untouched, and now stone-cold plate of food. After blowing the candles out, she crossed the kitchen and dumped her entire meal into the garbage. _What a fucking waste_, she thought sourly as she carelessly threw her napkin onto the marble counter and made her way back toward their dining room table. However, before she did, she quickly grabbed her cell from her purse and pulled out the number she'd saved two days ago. Two days ago when she'd laid witness to the stream of world-ending texts he had saved on his cell from a number she didn't recognise.

_**I need to see you.**_

_**We need to talk about this. **_

_**Meet me at... 2:00.**_

_**Have you told her yet?**_

And the clincher? The one that just about shattered her fucking heart?

_**I don't like doing this to her either, Jake, but it can't be helped. You can't help the way you're feeling, but you need to be honest with her about this. I know all this sneaking around is hard, but until you come clean, it's what we have to do. Tell her, Jake. **_

With her cell in one hand, she chuckled bitterly while picking up her glass of red. Bringing it to her lips, Bella downed the beverage in one go. She never drank like this, but she figured that tonight she deserved it. Setting her wine glass on the wooden table, she glanced down at the device in her hand and expelled a heavy breath. "C'mon, Bella. You need to do this," she encouraged herself in an unsure voice, shifting her gaze to the ceiling.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before lowering her eyes to the screen. Staring back at her was a picture they'd taken while they were on their honeymoon in Jamaica. They'd been so in love and so happy. They were young and carefree. The only thing they had to worry about was what position to choose for their next round of love-making. And that's how things stayed...until recently. Blinking back the sudden tears, she took another deep breath and with fear clutching her heart, she dialed the number.

Placing the cell to her ear, the dialed number rang. _Please, please, please_, she prayed silently as she waited, gnawing furiously at her bottom lip with her teeth.

After what felt like an eternity, someone picked up. "Hello?" Emily Uley's voice rasped into the receiver, thick and coarse with sleep.

Bella sat frozen in her chair. Her body now ice cold. _Emily Uley. Emily Uley. Sam Uley's wife._ The name kept replaying in her mind. _Emily Uley. _

"Hello?" She said again, as Bella remained stock-still and silent, her mind trying to absorb this shocking information. "Is anyone there?"

Cupping her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs, a lone tear fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheek as she listened to her worst nightmare unfold.

"Who is it, baby?" A deep, muffled voice said in the background, breaking her already splintered heart further. "Bring your sexy ass back here; I need this beautiful body."

It was when Bella heard that deep voice, so warm and familiar to her, she gasped in horror and then hastily ended the call. She blinked once before completely succumbing to the sadness and collapsing to the floor; her body shook with her heartache. Wrapping her arms around herself like a shield, she curled into the fetal position against the table leg and dropped her head to rest on her forearms.

In the blink of an eye, everything that she knew to be true, everything that she counted on and relied upon had just been taken from her. Her marriage was over.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short one and I ended it on a bit of a whopper, but I liked the how it worked out. I'm going to do a flashback in the next chapter that goes over why she thinks he's cheating, so don't worry. You haven't missed anything. **

**Don't forget to go and vote for the story you want updated!**


	5. Enough

**A/N: mad love to my fabulous beta: plainjanedee**

* * *

**4\. Enough**

Time went by in a blur as Bella held onto the arm of the couch and began to pull herself up. After she'd listened to the voice on the other end of that soul-crushing phone call, she'd gotten over her pity party and gone a little crazy. She had started throwing anything she could get her hands on; breaking knick-knacks and smashing picture frames and vases. The special anniversary dinner she'd prepared-well, his anyway- was now a colourful mess splattered in all directions across the walls and the tiled floor. And that godforsaken clock that had been taunting her? Well, that shit was torn off the wall and launched across the room.

Chuckling bitterly, she stood to her feet and staggered across the living room to grab the bottle of wine she had opened earlier. Grasping the bottle by the neck, she yanked it from its cooler, turned and made her way into their bedroom. Glass and chunks of porcelain crunched beneath the sole of her heels as she went. A satisfied and sadistic smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Kicking off her heels, she sat on the bed and thought about anything and everything, while drinking her wine a little more aggressively. She remembered all the little things that should've warned her, but how easy it was to overlook them when she didn't want to believe that it was even remotely possible for Jake to be unfaithful. Now, though, she understood it wasn't just a possibility, it was_ actually_ happening. She was really living this nightmare.

Lifting the bottle to her lips, she took another hearty gulp as her mind replayed the first time she'd ever suspected anything. She'd walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and found Jake in the laundry room texting someone. When she asked who he'd been talking to, he shrugged her off and slid his cell back in his pocket, before hurrying back into the living room. Alarm bells sounded in her head like a goddamn fog horn, but because she thought she knew the man she loved, Bella stupidly ignored them.

Then, of course there was the receipt she'd found in his jeans to one of the most popular restaurants in Forks-a place she'd been wanting to dine at herself-stating he'd paid for two meals on the night he'd texted to tell her he was working late and wouldn't be home for dinner. And guess what? Bella, being the ever-loving wife that she was, drove her naive ass over to the shop to bring him something to eat, only to find that his truck _wasn't_ there and the shop was locked up tight and completely dark. _Coincidence much?_

Let's not forget about the night she'd been lying in a suggestive position on their bed, wearing the black lace lingerie set she knew he liked, only for him to come home _late_ and tell her he was too tired to make love and wasn't in the mood. Not in the mood. Not in the _fucking mood_! He'd _always_ been in the mood.

Then, there was those goddamn texts she'd seen on his phone from a number she didn't recognize, which, as it turned out, belonged to the wife of his motherfucking friend!

So, yeah, right now, she was more than a little pissed. And if that Asshole of a husband of hers walked through that door right now, she'd kick his lying, cheating ass straight back out!

As she drank, she stewed on it, spinning herself into a hot mess of self-righteous anger. The pain would push forward, bringing tears to her eyes, and then she would push back, turning it into indignant rage, because that was much easier to deal with in her current state of mind. After a while, the wine was working, so she was feeling more distant from the heartache and as she looked around the room that belonged to her and her husband, she decided she wanted to hurt him, the way he'd hurt her.

Music. She needed music. Bella sluggishly got up and plugged her Iphone into the speaker, and put Alanis Morissette - You Oughta Know on endless loop. She turned it up, loud. As the breathy, staccato lyrics began, Bella closed her eyes and let the tone of the song wash over her. The hard, tinny guitar strums started and she threw herself into the song, screaming the accusations into the empty room, alongside Alanis; letting the pain of betrayal and abandonment fuel her animosity.

Bella took her wine bottle and went into their closet, snatching his clothes from their hangers and throwing them into the middle of the bed. Then, she drunkenly stumbled her way across the room to the dresser and pulled his shorts and socks out and threw those into the pile along with his clothes. She grabbed his boots from the corner and tossed those on as well. And when she tried to drink some more wine, she found the treacherous bottle was empty. So, just for shits and giggles, because she was in_ that _kind of mood, Bella generously added the empty bottle to the heap and began pulling all the ends of the comforter together, making a giant hobo pack. Using the twisted-together corners, she ripped it off the bed, and heaved it out of the room. She tugged on it, over and over again, finally getting it to the back door.

Once the door was open, Bella pulled it out onto the porch and into the yard. Then, she opened the corners out wide, like a picnic blanket. A picnic blanket in the middle of her back yard, with all Jacob's clothes, shoes and his stupid muscle car pictures all piled up in the middle. For a hot minute, she contemplated setting the whole mess on fire, but decided it was too much trouble. She was tired from dragging all his crap out of the house and she was thirsty. Dammit, she wanted a _fucking drink_!

Walking back into the house, Bella slammed the door behind her and went directly into the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine. Making her way to the back door, she locked it and drew the drapes. Looking around, she saw the destruction she had created earlier, shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Who gives a fuck?!" she shouted to the empty room, "My husband is fucking another woman!" and stomped back to her bedroom, slamming that door behind her as well.

~TBW~

_Fucked up. Thats what this shit is. Fucked. The hell. Up. _That's what Jake thought as he pulled his truck into the driveway. For the last few hours, he'd been walking aimlessly, trying to sort through the maelstrom of information and emotions that he was now going through. He was no closer to figuring it out than when he'd started, and he was both mentally and physically exhausted. All night he'd wanted to come home, take his wife in his arms and just hold her, but he didn't trust himself.

The anger and white-hot rage he'd been experiencing lately was scaring the living shit out of him. And if he flipped out and hurt her? Hell, he'd _never_ forgive himself. There'd be no coming back from that, so to avoid doing the unthinkable, he just...avoided her. How fucked up was that?

Jake was going damn near insane from missing the warmth of his wife's body, and the love and affection in her touch. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her, kiss her lips, love her...fuck..._anything_! But he couldn't, and it was killing him.

Sighing heavily, he cut the ignition, leaned back against the seat and dragged both hands over his scalp fighting the urge to slam his fist into the steering wheel.

Lowering his weighted eyes to the dashboard, Jake read the time and groaned audibly.

_**1:57. AM**_

_Fuck! _He'd been out all night! Tearing his keys from the ignition, he removed his safety belt and leapt out of the truck. Hastily, Jake shut and locked the vehicle before jogging around the truck, up the paved pathway and into his house.

"Bells, baby, you u-" the word fell short on his tongue as he turned around and saw the state of his house.

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_ Jake dropped his keys to the floor in sheer panic. His eyes flashed, as he looked around taking in the damage. There was food on the walls and floors, broken dishes, broken pictures, broken every-fucking-thing. He sprinted through the house, his heart hammering against his chest, and not believing his eyes. _Who the fuck trashed my house? _he thought, as he stepped on and over piles of smashed things all over the floor.

_Christ! Where the hell was Bella? Had she been here when this happened? Was she hurt?_ Jake's anxiety fucking spiked as he frantically called out for his wife. "Bella! Baby, where are you?! Are you alright?!"

Silence greeted him. "Shit!" He yelled in terrorizing fear as he darted quickly through the house, barely able to absorb the destruction, and scared shitless that his wife had been hurt or taken.

"Bella!" Jake yelled again as he reached their closed bedroom door and attempted to turn the knob, pressing his whole weight against the obstacle keeping him from his entire life...except, as he twisted on the handle, it wouldn't open. _Shit! _He began to pray that she'd locked it to keep herself safe from the motherfucker's who'd ransacked their home.

"Baby! Answer me, please!" He was desperate. His heart was no longer hammering against his chest, it was goddamned racing, pounding, as his body began to tremble and shake violently with fear, nervous about what might be on the other side of the door. _God, she must've been fucking terrified, _Jake thought as tears of paralyzing horror stung his eyes.

Where the fuck was he while his home was invaded and his wife, Jesus, she would've been frightened out of her mind. He was gone, out wandering around, and_ purposely_ staying away from their home-from _her_. _Fuck!_

Shame swarmed his body, consuming him instantly. If she'd been harmed, Jake would never forgive himself, and whomever dared to lay a single _fucking finger _on his wife, would be hunted down and beaten within an inch of his life. His anger surged through his veins as he imagined faceless young criminals breaking into his home and threatening his woman.

Trying to control himself and not let his imagination run wild, he lifted his fist and pummeled on the door again. "Bella! Bella, are you in there?!" his voice rose an octave as unbridled concern assaulted his body. "Baby, please," he begged, his tone cracking now as his forehead connected with the door and he grasped the door frame to keep himself upright. "God, Bella, please be okay, I don't know what I'll do if you're not."

Movement from inside their bedroom caused his head to jerk up and alarm to soar through his body. "Bells? Honey?"

"Stop banging on the fucking door," his wife's voice was cold, distant and extremely out of character, but fuck if he wasn't over the damned moon to hear that she was alright.

~TBW~

Bella knew this moment would come, when she'd have to confront the man who'd vowed nine years ago to love and cherish her until death they did part, but that didn't mean she was ready. He was the only man she'd ever loved, the only man she'd ever given her heart to, and yes, despite the fact he'd done her wrong in the worst possible way, she still fucking loved him. However, that didn't mean she had to like him or even live with him.

"Please," came his quiet and broken voice, and just for a second, she _almost_ felt sorry for him.

Unlocking the door, she opened it and greeted the man she'd married with a void and expressionless face. Shock clutched her heart in a vice grip as desolate and distraught tears fell from his eyes, and worry and fear marred his handsome face. With sorrowful, red-rimmed eyes, Jake released the sides of the door and crashed into her, knocking her back several steps. Desperately, urgently he cupped her cheeks and gazed deep into her eyes, before smashing his lips to hers.

Before she could even register what was happening, he pulled back and held her close, not allowing a single inch of distance between them. Wrapping his fingers around her hair, he whispered passionately, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," his trembling lips found hers once more. "Fuck, baby, you scared the living hell out of me. I thought you'd been hurt or taken."

Confused, she tore herself from his arms and moved past him, needing some space. How the hell could he be so worried and kiss her like that when he'd been fucking another woman? How could he disrespect her like that? "Why would you care if I'd have been hurt or kidnapped? I would've thought that would've made it easier for you. One less problem to worry about."

Jake flinched and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Edging closer to her, he held out his arms. "Bells, honey, what're you talking about?"

Scoffing, a sour laugh tumbled from her mouth. "Don't play me for a fool, Jacob. I know what you were doing tonight! Or should I say, who! I'm not stupid! Where were you tonight? And don't fucking lie to me!"

Bewilderment swam in his eyes. "I went for a walk; I needed to clear my head." He sounded almost sincere, but she just couldn't find it within herself to believe him. His lie felt like a stab to her heart.

"For seven hours?" She challenged, trying to contain her emotions. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Baby," Jake moved closer again, but Bella stepped back. "Where's all this coming from?"

Refusing to give him any kind of explanation when he couldn't give her the same in return, she shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, Jake, and until you can tell me the truth, I don't want you anywhere near me. You can sleep in the spare room, or hell, go sleep in the bed you've been in for the past few hours. I don't care, either way, just stay away from me."

Bella grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before making her way back toward her bedroom. "Oh," she said, turning and looking at her cheating bastard husband, "And if you're looking for all your shit, you'll find it in the backyard." And with that bombshell, she made her way back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her before clicking the lock again. She felt slightly puzzled that the relief she should've felt from reaming her husband out, wasn't there.

~TBW~

Feeling completely and utterly fucking helpless, Jake walked into the back yard and just a few feet from the fire-pit, was the comforter from their bed, spread out on the bare ground, like a picnic blanket. Except, instead of a feast of all the delicious things that Bella usually made for him, he saw a pile of what appeared to be every piece of clothing he owned, along with his boots and shoes and other bits of his crap. He moved slowly toward it and fell to his knees. With his hands interlocked behind his head, tears of pain fell from his eyes and his heart ached with the ever-growing distance forming between him and the love of his life. Collapsing to the ground, a strangled whimper left his mouth, "What have I done..."

* * *

You know the drill, people. Go over to my profile and vote for the story you'd like updated next. However, my updated for the next 2/3 weeks might be a little off and I won't have as much access to the internet.

But _please_ go and vote! :)


	6. The Silence

**A/N: I'm posting this now because I felt a bit bad for the two cliffies I've given you. I hope it'll explain why he's acting and been so shady, and clear a few things up for you.**

**If you haven't already, please go over to my profile and vote for the next story you'd like updated!**

**Beta: plainjanedee**

* * *

**5-The Silence **

Bella groaned loudly as warm, yet unwelcomed rays of beaming sunshine pierced through her drapes. _Holy cow_, she thought as she carefully pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Her stomach churned violently and her head pounded. _How much did I drink last night?_ Gingerly, she stood to her feet, wiped the crusted sleep from the corners of her eyes and padded into the master bathroom. Gripping both sides of the sink with her hands, she let her head hang between her shoulders and briefly closed her eyes. She felt nauseous, her head spun furiously, and she was absolutely starving; however, the mere thought of food made her stomach turn.

Turning on the faucet, Bella cupped her hands together and lowered them under the running water. After splashing her face, she turned it off and made her way back to the bedroom. Just as she reached the archway to her bedroom, Jake's frantic voice caught her attention.

"_Dammit_, I just said I'll meet you." Silence clung to the air around her as disbelief and sadness clutched her heart in a death grip. For some stupid, naive reason, she'd been hoping last night had just been a bad, incredibly screwed-up nightmare. Apparently not. "I don't know. At the shop or something." As she continued to listen, the disbelief and sadness quickly transformed into bitterness and hostility. Was he fucking serious? He was calling the bitch here? In_ her_ house?! _Their home?!_ Gritting her teeth, she shook her head and went to continue on when his voice came again.

"Be fucking serious," he hissed angrily into the receiver. "Shit, I don't even know what's going on. Have you spoke to him, yet? Jesus Christ, you told me you would! I've been sitting here stewing on this for _fucking weeks_! No. I can't. Not yet. I need more time," he paused for a brief second before continuing in a croaky, pained voice. "I know I need to, but I can't. I-I just can't do this to her."

_Too fucking late, asshole, you've already done it._

Striding down the stairs with a confidence and determination she'd never felt before, Bella stormed right up to her asshole husband and yanked the cell from his hand. "Go somewhere else and talk to your whore! _Do not _do in _my _house!" And with that she threw the device against the wall and stomped out of the room.

~TBW~

Regret. Remorse. Guilt. Sorrow. Shame. Those were just some of the dark emotions roiling around Jake's heart and assaulting his troubled mind as he trekked with purpose down the dirt road that led to his garage, _Black's Auto Repairs_.

His wife hated him, she had made that much crystal fucking clear. And to be honest, with the way he'd been acting for the past two weeks, he fucking deserved it. God, the look of pure hatred on her beautiful face this morning tore him apart.

Jake loved that stubborn woman with all his heart, and it was killing him to treat her so callously, that she thought he was cheating on her. She wouldn't let him explain and he wouldn't know what to say if she did. She'd never believe the truth. _He_ could barely believe the truth.

And now, thanks to his stupid genes and some crazy legends that apparently weren't legends, he had pushed her away, to the point where she couldn't even stand to be near him. _Fuck!_

Growling animalistically, Jake bounded through the garage doors, slamming them behind him and stalked toward his long-time friend.

"She thinks I'm fucking _cheating_ on her, Sam. I'm telling you, this is going to end my marriage," he said worriedly, while pacing up and down, as pain gripped his heart.

Wiping his oily hands on an old rag, Sam threw the cloth to the side and leaned back casually against the car as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You mean, you _still_ haven't told her?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

Jake gave an incredulous scoff, "Tell her what, Sam?!" he yelled. "How can I reassure the woman I love, when _I_ don't even know what's going on?! I mean, shit, man, two weeks ago you tell me I'm about to sprout paws and a tail and that still hasn't happened, but I'm practically homicidal if someone so much as cuts me off in traffic!" he raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "You gotta help me somehow. I need to save my marriage and I need _you_ to push me into the change so I can start to get a handle on all this shit!"

Throwing him a 'what the fuck are you saying' look, Sam rolled his eyes. "There's no way I'm doing that, Jake. It will happen on it's own, when it's time."

An exasperated cry broke from Jake's mouth. "_I can't go on like this, Sam! _Feeling angry all the time? Worrying about my wife leaving me? Having these...freaky animalistic urges? Hell, I don't even know _what the fuck_ to think of that part!" he all but shrieked. "Fuck, Sam, if it's going to happen, anyway, then why can't we just get it over with already? Normal was me being able to make love to my wife without wanting to fuck her so hard that she knows without a shadow of a doubt that she's mine! And what the fuck is up with feeling the need to bite her neck when I blow my load?!"

Sam shrugged noncommittally, "It's the wolf coming to the forefront. He must agree that Bella is your mate. And Bella already knows she's yours, just like you've always belonged to her. This, what you're feeling, is just your spirit wolf agreeing with you." He paused, slipping his hands into his coverall pockets. "But, as I've told you before, you need to talk to Bella. You have to tell her what you're going through before you end up pushing her away and creating an unfixable rift in your marriage," he told him, matter-of-factly.

Jake chuckled sourly as he thought back on his and Bella's "conversation" in their kitchen a few hours ago. "Bit late for that. She already hates me."

The older man cocked his head to the side, and raised his brow dubiously, "She doesn't. She's just hurting right now."

Needing to take his mind off his failing marriage, he asked, "What would it take to actually get me to..." he couldn't believe the words that would leave his mouth. "...morph into a giant fucking dog? How angry do I need to be? I mean, are we talking Bruce Banner angry or 'some asshole broke into my car and stole my stereo' angry?"

"Well, that's an unknown variable. It's different for everybody. For me, it happened when Emily bought the wrong kind of peanut butter. I fucking hate chunky peanut butter."

"So, I'm just supposed to wait for some random thing to piss me off enough that I explode and then I'll be a wolf… a wolf the size of a fucking horse?" Jake asked helplessly, throwing his hands in the air as fear and panic flooded his voice. "Do you not see what a bad idea this is? Sam, what if it happens when I'm with Bella?! Or at the grocery story? We need to control this! I'm so volatile right now, if the wind blew too hard it might piss me off!"

Expelling a heavy breath, Sam looked at Jake with sympathetic, relenting eyes, "Do you really feel that dangerous?"

"Sam, I feel like a damn time bomb waiting to go off. I _need_ this. _Please_."

"Fine. But I'm only agreeing to this because I know how you feel and I don't want either of you to suffer anymore. If you haven't phased by the end of the week, we'll force it."

After that was settled, Jake was stewing about what to do about his marriage. Bella had not told him to leave the house, but he was thinking she might, after the misunderstanding this morning. "Sam, what will I do if she tries to leave me? I can't handle that. I can't _live_ without her."

"You won't have to, Jake. That woman lives and breathes for you. You can tell just by looking at her. I don't think I've ever seen a love as passionate and strong as yours. She's just hurt and confused. You need to be honest with her, man."

"Honest?" he chuckled, sourly. "Sam, she thinks I don't love her anymore; that I'm fucking another woman!" Jake choked, averting his eyes to the floor and running a tired hand over his unshaven face. "Fuck, man. How can she think that? I fucking _exist_ for her, man. She's the goddamn air I breathe. She's my fucking _gravity,_ for Christ sake!"

Sam automatically nodded his head in agreement. He knew how strongly Jake felt for Bella. He'd known since he first saw them together, almost ten years ago, that they would grow old together. Jake and Bella's connection had been instant. As soon as his friend laid eyes on the petite brunette, he fell head over heels in love. So he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, he knew what Jake was going through. He'd been there himself. "I know, man. I know how much you love each other," he acquiesced. "But you gotta understand her side of it, Jake. You're not acting like the man she married," Sam remarked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Bobbing his head in thought, Sam ran a knowing hand over his face and looked directly at his friend. "Maybe Emily should go talk to her. Maybe she needs a female to confide in and Emily knows what she's going through."

Jake shot Sam a grateful look, "Do you think she would, Sam? That might be just what Bella needs, someone to understand her and explain things to her."

Sam nodded his head, chuckling, "Jake, I'm sure Emily would be happy to speak to Bella. They might not know each other that well, but Emily will be glad to help."

A tidal wave of relief washed over Jake and if he wasn't already sitting down, he would've collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. Finally, he had a plan; that in and of itself made the pain in his chest ease a little. He'd felt so out of control so often these days, that just having a timeline to work with felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Listen, don't worry about that for now. The most important thing for you to do at the moment is to go home and show that wife of yours how much you love her, before it's too late," Sam instructed his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Romance her, man. Sweep her off her feet."

Chuckling, Jake turned back to Sam and punched him playfully in the ribs, "So you're an ol' romantic, eh? Who knew."

"Fuck you, Black," Sam laughed. "Go get your girl."

Smirking, Jake opened the garage door, and started toward their home. The first thing he intended to do when he saw her? Take her small, stunning body into his arms and kiss her so passionately that she'd be left breathless. And then he planned on re-christening every room in their home-several times over.


	7. The Claim

**A/N: Big thank you to my beta: plainjanedee. You're awesome, chica!**

* * *

**6\. The Claim**

Several tiring hours later, Bella pulled into their driveway and cut the ignition. Removing the keys, she slumped back against the seat and took a long, slow look up at the place she and the man she'd married had made their home. How much longer could she drive that same road leading toward this house and pretend like nothing happened? How much longer could she share a house with the man who'd broken her heart by sharing his body with another woman? How much longer could she wear the ring of lies around the fourth finger of her left hand? How much longer could she lie to _herself_.

_How did it all go _s_o wrong? _she thought, solemnly.

Realizing she was never going to get the answer to that question, an exhausted and drawn-out sigh drifted from her mouth as she unfastened her belt, grabbed her bag and climbed out. After shutting and locking the door, her black heels-the ones she knew Jake loved so much-began to click loudly up their paved walkway to their house.

Taking the stone steps one at a time, Bella felt a sudden chilliness wash over her as she glanced up and saw the house was in complete darkness. _I'm not sure I can do this anymore. _

A tightness encompassed her heart and tears stung the back of her eyes. _I don't deserve this _she thought as she inserted her key into the lock and turned it until she heard the familiar 'click.' _I don't deserve any of this. _Pushing the door open, she took a step in and was abruptly bombarded by an eerie silence as she reached for the light-switch and flipped it on.

"God, you're beautiful," came the throaty voice of the man that had brought her so much pain and sadness, but at the same time, so much love and happiness. The very same man whom she hated herself for _still_ loving.

"Holy shi-" startled, Bella jumped a little and let out a small squeak_. Jesus Christ, the man's trying to kill me. _Clutching a hand to her heart in shock, a heavy breath tumbled from her lips as she set her keys and purse on the stand beside the door before turning to face her husband.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, knowing how rude she sounded, but not finding it within herself to care. Shrugging off her jacket, she placed it on the hook. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

A small spark of satisfaction ignited inside her, along with the tiniest speckle of guilt, when he flinched from the harshness of her words.

She watched dubiously, as he pushed his sinfully sexy body off of the doorframe and languidly strolled toward her. Her entire body froze when he reached out and gently brushed his fingers lovingly over her cheek. "I needed to see you," he stepped forward and cupped her face; his voice was taut and strained, "I'm going fucking crazy, Bells."

Was he fucking serious? Swatting his hand away from her, she swore and pierced him with a murderous glare. "_You're _going crazy?" Bella let out an incredulous, sarcastic laugh. "Funny how that works, isn't it? Funny how _you're_ the one who's going crazy, yet I'm the one who's being cheated on and treated like a fool!"

"Baby, please, let me explain," Jake pleaded with an urgency she'd never heard before. "I know you're hurting and pissed at me-"

"Pissed? You think I'm _pissed_?!" She hurled back at him, her nose flaring with anger and her eyes wide with fury. "Jake, a fucking _week_ ago, I was pissed. Now, I'm just..." She paused searching for the right word. "Hell, I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm done."

His face paled of colour and his breath hitched. Reverently, he closed the distance between them and threaded his hands into her hair. He had her trapped and she couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. Yes, he may be a cheating, lying asshole, but the warmth of his body and passion in his touch still soothed and comforted her the way no other ever could. Pathetic, right? "_Don't_ say that. Don't give up on me."

Bella felt tired and helpless. She was done with this bullshit. Shrugging away from him, she moved to the other side of the room and placed one hand on her hip and the other palmed her forehead. "What else am I supposed to say, Jake? For two weeks I was here, night after night, sitting in our home and waiting for you, and for what? To be told that you're working late? To have you miss our_ wedding anniversary_?" Realisation dawned across his face when she mentioned their anniversary, which swiftly turned into regret. "And when you did eventually come home, you'd brush me off, ignore me and reject me! I don't deserve that, Jake. I'm your wife! But right now? I feel like more of an unwanted acquaintance! If you don't love me anymore, then just man the fuck up and say it! Don't lie and cheat!"

Stalking toward her, Jake grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, backing her up against the wall. Looking into his feral eyes, the Jake she knew vanished and in his place stood a dangerous, savage man. He grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head while pressing his body into hers. "Don't_**ever**_ tell me that I don't love you, that I don't want you! Fuck, Bella, I'd give my goddamned _life_ for you! I know that shit's been crazy for the past two weeks, but that doesn't mean I want out. Shit, baby, I'm so fucking_ in_ I don't know where you end and I begin! When are you going to get it through this beautiful head that _I'm not fucking cheating_!"

"Bullshit!" Bella spat, struggling against her husband's vice grip. "I know where you've been going every night! I know who she is! Is she good, huh? Does she fuck you better than me, huh?!" She pushed against him, shoving her face further into his. "How's her cock sucking technique, Jake? Does she make you cum like I can? Does she ride your dick like I do? _Huh?! Well?! Does she?!_ Hell, maybe I should give her a call and get some fucking pointer-"

"Baby, stop! Stop this!" Jake yelled.

A wicked, sadistic smirk formed across her face, "Was that turning you on, honey? Did that make you hard? Me talking about her sucking your dick? You enjoy that?"

"Enough!" He roared, punching a hole in the wall with his fist. "You wanna know why I'm harder than fucking granite? I'm hard because the only thing I can fucking think about is ripping your goddamned clothes off and fucking you hard against this wall! The only thing I can _ever _fucking think about is making love to you over and over and over again! You're all I fucking want!"

Bella flinched when his fist went into the wall, but it wasn't enough to intimidate her, "Why would you want me? I'm not her! Obviously, my pussy can't satisfy your dick the way hers can!" Bella launched back at him, her wild eyes clouding over with lust as she thought about her husband's cock sinking into her aching core.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! I'm not screwing around on you! I love you, godammit!"

"I don't believe you! You don't love me! You're just a lying, cheating scumba-"

"Fuck this," Jake swore, cutting her off. A low, rapacious growl rumbled over his body as he cupped the back of her neck, and crashed his lips to hers in a ferocious and ravenous need.

Smacking her lips against his with the same fierce need, Bella gripped his shirt and in one smooth motion ripped the fabric open exposing his delicious, chiseled, ripped torso.

Jake groaned into her mouth as he kissed her intensely. Passionately spearing his tongue into her, he was tasting her mouth completely-devouring her whole. As her talented fingers worked their magic on his chest, Jake lowered his hands, his palms revelling in the curves of her body until he reached the perfect, mouth-watering swell of her ass. Squeezing her firmly, Bella caught his silent hint and immediately leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and slowly grinding her hot, wet core onto his jean-clad cock.

Encapsulating her tiny body within his arms, they stumbled sideways knocking and pushing things out of the way in the process. Attacking each other's mouths and bodies, Jake slowly and roughly started to gyrate his pelvis into hers.

Bella reluctantly tore her lips from his, inhaling some much needed air into her lungs and letting out the gasp of pleasure that had been begging for release, while her husband's lips remained relentless and demanding against her skin. "You feel that, baby? You feel my cock? That's what you fucking do to me. _You_ make me hard enough to cut diamonds._ No. One. Else_!" His fingers wove and tangled themselves into her hair, lightly tugging her head back so he could have unlimited access to her throat.

After kissing, licking and nibbling every square inch of her neck, he pulled back with dark, carnal eyes and gazed straight into hers. "Fuck, I love you _so fucking much_, Bells," he breathed, caressing her cheek tenderly with his thumb. "Don't _ever_ forget that."

As much as she wanted to believe him, the way he'd been acting lately told her differently. "You gonna keep talking or are you actually going to fuck me?"

"Oh trust me, beautiful, I'm going to fuck you and I'm not gonna stop until you beg me."

Trembling with desire at his panty-soaking words, she smirked wickedly while rubbing her clothed core up and down his equally-clothed cock, and whispered commandingly in his ear, "Then just fucking do it!"

Slamming his fist into the wall to try and release some of his pent up anger and not take it out on his wife, he bit back a roar of satisfaction. His woman always knew exactly what he needed. Damn, he was lucky.

Smirking cockily, Jake hitched her body closer, and wound his arms protectively around her waist, "You asked for it."

And with that, he smashed his lips to hers in another fiery kiss, and carried his aching-to-be-touched wife upstairs to their shower where he could give her beautiful body the attention it deserved.

Moaning and licking the inside of his ear-making his need for her fucking skyrocket-Bella nipped at the tender flesh on his lobe. "I'm so fucking hot for you. I'm desperate to feel this delicious cock drilling my tight, wet heat," she whispered as she reached between them and rubbed his rock hard shaft through the rough material. "Do you want that, Jake? I bet you can't wait to drill this perfect dick all the way into my aching pussy."

Grunting and kicking the door open with his boot, Jake walked over and placed her quaking body on the porcelain sink. "You wanna know what I want?" he grumbled, taking her blouse between his fingers and ripping it wide open, the buttons flying off of the silk material and landing with several soft taps onto the tiled floor, while doing the same with her bra. Once off, he threw the flimsy material over his shoulder and looked at her with eyes she'd never seen before. They were...yellow. "I want this dirty little mouth sucking my dick, and these expert fingers gripping and jerking me off until I come down that sexy throat of yours. You gonna give me that?"

Whimpering and throwing her head back in pleasure at his words, Bella carefully reached inside the shower, quickly turning it on and bringing it to the right temperature before gasping audibly as her husband towered over her, caging her between his muscular body and the dip of the sink. Lavishly, Jake began attacking her bare breast with his hot mouth, teasing and flirting with the tender skin until she couldn't take anymore. "Oh, god!" she moaned, biting her lip, as her eyes rolled into her head.

Jake looked up at his gorgeous wife, who was moaning and gasping, and he smiled around her breast as he encircled her erect, rosy nipple with his tongue, before pulling it into his mouth to suck and nibble on the hard nub.

Releasing her breast with a loud smack, he palmed the soft flesh roughly while moving across to the untouched breast and swiping his tongue across her sensitive nipple.

"You're so fucking sexy, Bella," he mumbled against her body.

"Ungh!" Bella cried out, her hands gripping his head as her body jerked violently against his, causing her throbbing core to stroke the length of his stiff member.

Hissing, Jake kicked off his boots and started to remove his wife's cock-teasing heels while trailing his wet tongue over the plump swell of her breast, up to her shoulder, along the slope of her alluring creamy neck before sliding it over her perfectly kissable lips. "You like that, baby?" he mumbled, against them. "That feel good?" Jake asked, basking in the fact that he had managed to affect her so intensely. "Tell me, Bella. Fucking tell me," he demanded, tweaking her nipple with his right hand and thrusting his hips into her.

"Yes," Bella moaned breathlessly, her body writhing beneath him.

"Yes what, baby?" he probed, moving from her mouth and lowering down her body, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

"Yes, I like it!" she screamed from the power of his touch and kisses. Having him love her like this, even if it was the roughest they'd ever been with each other, made her body come alive with desire.

Shaking her head vigorously, she looked down at the man she'd loved since she first knew what the word love meant, and ran a soothing hand through his short, spiky hair. "Please, Jake," she pleaded, "Please just...don't stop."

Releasing her breast with a loud pop, he reached behind her and greedily felt for the metal zip on her skirt. When he found it, he slowly, agonisingly pulled it down, sliding the fabric over her toned legs. Once removed, he bunched the skirt into his fist and threw it carelessly over his shoulder, not giving a flying fuck where it landed. "Trust me, beautiful, I don't plan to."

"Jake, please..." Bella whined urgently, squirming under him and sinking her teeth into that luscious lower lip. Fuck, he wanted his mouth on hers, now. But, he was gonna have to put those urges on hold for the time being. Right now, he just needed to taste that perfect pussy.

"What, baby? What do you need me to do?" he asked softly, kissing from her panty-covered mound, over the apex of her thighs, down her long, lean, tanned legs until he reached the soles of her feet, and placed one last gentle, loving and lingering kiss onto the sexy arch.

"Please...just touch me," she begged, incoherently.

Chuckling against the smoothness of her skin, he shook his head. "Patience, Bells," he said, removing her panties, "I'm gonna take my sweet time tasting this delicious pussy before I get you into that shower and fuck you senseless."

Jake planted chaste kisses over the sensual curve of her hips, along her lower abdomen, causing her entire lower half to twitch, bucking into the softness of his lips, until he reached her blazing core. "Easy there, beautiful," he soothed her. "Just lay back and relax. I've been wanting to do this to you all damn day, so I'm gonna go slow."

"I don't want slow, Jake. I want hard and fast!" she moaned, her hips undulating, waiting for his touch.

"_Fuck_," he growled, before lowering his head between her milky thighs, and brushing his tongue over her bare, slick folds, while sliding his arms under her body and bringing them out and up to tease her still-wet breasts.

At the first touch of his tongue, Bella's body spasmed against her will. "Shit!" She yelled as her body thrashed under him, and her hands flew out and gripped tightly the faucets behind her.

Determined to take this slow and prolong her pleasure, Jake nuzzled his nose into her smooth mound while swirling his tongue around her throbbing clit, lapping and suckling at it repeatedly.

"Argh!" She cried out, her trembling legs widened further in reaction as his tempo increased on her little bundle of nerves. In order to drive her completely over the edge, he dipped one finger into her depths. He pumped her slowly, purposefully at first, then once Bella began to ride his finger, he increased his speed and added a second digit, while continuing to tease her with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" Bella moaned, as she teetered on the edge of her release.

"That's it, baby," he crooned, freeing her now-swollen clit from his mouth with a loud 'pop.' "Ride my fingers. Show me how much you want my touch."

His words were too much. She couldn't stop the wave of euphoria that washed over her body as Jake placed his mouth back on her and thrust his fingers into her mercilessly until she came uncontrollably in his mouth. "Jake!" she screamed, her body arching toward the ceiling, her fingers clutching his hair in a death grip while her legs wobbled and quivered, suspended from the sink.

"Oh...my...god," Bella gasped, fighting for breath as she came down from her incredible high.

"Fuck, baby," Jake groaned, placing one last chaste kiss on her mound before crawling back up her body and pressing his lips against hers. She didn't even care that she could taste her own essence, all she wanted was him. "You look so goddamn beautiful when you come apart for me like that. It's sexy as hell."

A tired smirk tugged at her lips. "Damn, I needed that."

"I want this sexy body in that shower, yesterday," he demanded. He lifted her up and swung her around quickly. Before she knew it, she was standing in the shower, with water raining down over her head. "I'll be right in, baby, let me get out of these clothes."

Growling, he quickly shed his clothes, tossing them to the side and stepping toward the shower. Opening the glass door just a little more, Jake's lust-filled eyes widened in desire from the stunning woman being enveloped by the hot water, and the hard-on he rocked before was now painfully throbbing with need. Groaning, he stood there for a moment, marvelling in the exquisite beauty that was his wife, admiring her fine physique and the smooth curves of her breasts and ass._ Beautiful. _

Unbeknownst to him, his hand had absentmindedly traveled down his body and grasped his steel cock, stroking and pumping his hardness a few times to relieve the ache. Fuck, she was amazing.

Joining her, he made his way toward her in a predatory walk, letting his eyes ghost over her unbelievable figure before pressing his chest against her back and dropping a tender kiss onto her shoulder.

They both sighed in contentment as they stood naked together while the hot spray pounded their muscles. Wrapping his arms around her body protectively, Jake held her close, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck as they relaxed within the security of each other's embrace.

But his need was urgent, and could no longer be denied. He gently pushed down on her shoulders, guiding her to her knees. She looked up at him and he said, "Open wide, beautiful." With his hand wrapped into her hair, he tugged her head back a little bit, and her mouth readily opened for him. He pushed his swollen head between her lips and groaned as she took him deep into her mouth and throat. Closing his eyes and basking in the sheer bliss of his wife's talented mouth surrounding his dick, his head lolled back in pleasure. "Fuck, yeah, baby, suck my cock. And don't forget to use those pretty little hands, too"

Her hands came up, one pumped his shaft, right against her lips, effectively elongating the feel of her strokes on his cock and the other hand cupped his balls, rolling them around in her palm, eliciting another deep groan. "Shit, Bells, that's so good."

Smirking, she increased the suction as she took him further into her mouth, so much further that he could feel the head of his cock bumping against the back of her throat, and her hand on his shaft constricted, adding pressure. She hummed as she worked him in and out of her mouth, while using the nails on her other hand to scratch lightly against the back of his sac.

"Jeez," Jake panted, trying not to push her head up against his pelvis, but it felt so fucking phenomenal to have her hot little mouth wrapped around his thickness, and when she hummed? Christ, he had to hold himself still so as not shove it right down her throat. He loved it when she played with his balls and she knew that, the little minx. He felt her speeding up and twisting her hand a little on each stroke, and when she looked up at him, he lost it. He tried to warn her, "Fuck! Bells! I'm gonna -" the words died on his tongue as he shot his hot release down her throat.

Grinning smugly, Bella slid his still-hard cock from her mouth and licked her lips. "Fuck, your cum tastes so good. I forgot how much I love it," she purred while looking up at him with glassy eyes. Ghosting her hands up and over his toned, golden thighs, she stood to her feet and turned to face the welcoming spray.

Once he'd recovered, he took some of her favourite strawberry body wash and popped the cap. Pouring the red gel into his palm, he set the bottle on the shelf and took a moment to take in the sheer beauty and sexiness of his wife. Her eyes closed, mouth slightly open and her dainty fingers running through her wet, shiny hair. _Goddamn._

Gulping hard, he rubbed his hands together, lathering up the scented liquid, before leaning in to whisper against her neck, "I've always loved this scent on you. It's like home. From now on, every time I smell strawberries, I'm going to think of this. "

Reaching behind her, Bella grasped his dick and swept her thumb over the tip, earning a groan from him. "What? Me sucking your dick?" she asked with a chuckle.

Jake growled in her ear, nipping at the skin there as he began to cover her body in the fruity gel. "Damn straight," he smirked, nuzzling behind her ear. "Have I ever told you that you taste like strawberries? Because you do. Sweet and a little tangy. Fucking delicious."

Bella resisted melting into him, as his loving words caressed her ear. A guttural moan seeped from her lips as her husband's hands began to work wonders on her skin, kneading the muscles and relieving the ache from her hectic work week. Her flesh twitched with pleasure as his coarse fingers skirted down the outline of her body, while making sure to follow the underline of her breasts. Biting her lip, Bella pushed her body back against his hard torso, turning her face into his wet, hairless chest and squeezing her eyes shut as his fingers passed over her nipples.

Jake continued to wash the rest of her body, turning her around and soaping her toned stomach, while leaning in towards her. Touching his lips to her shuddering skin, taking care not to miss a single inch, as he lowered to his knees and slowly finished the rest of her. He worked on special areas of flesh just a little bit longer than necessary. Skimming his nose and lips over the perfect lines that led from her hipbone down to his own personal heaven, he nibbled at her thighs before looking up into her eyes and murmuring, "Open your legs for me, baby."

Complying without giving his request a second thought, she slid her legs apart and extended her arm out, bracing the tiled wall to gain a little support. Tantalisingly slowly, Jake dipped his hand between her now-parted thighs, smiling as he heard his wife take in a quick breath as his fingers began to explore her sex for the second time in less than an hour. Only this time, he wasn't looking to bring her to a climax with his fingers. Nope. This time he wanted to be buried within her tight heat as he took her hard and fast. As much as he loved her, tonight wasn't the time for sensual lovemaking. Fuck, no. Tonight he was going to brand her. Make her his. _Mark her..._

"Jake," she whimpered as her fingertips silently scraped down the glossy clay tiles. "I can't take this again...I need you inside me."

"And you'll have it," he said against her skin. "But when I'm ready."

Feeling completely and utterly exposed, Bella's legs turned into jello as she bucked under his touch. She couldn't help but slide down the tiled wall until her ass cheeks hit the edge of the tub.

Sensing her fatigue, Jake stood up, gently lifted her into a standing position, before kissing her hungrily and turning her around until her back was against the wall. Reluctantly breaking away, he ordered gruffly, "Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

"Oh god," she whispered as she carried out his command, as his large hands gripped her hips pulling her back against him. Bella could feel his hardness tease her ass cheeks, the throbbing, mushroom tip sliding down to her saturated lips.

"That's my good girl," he growled as he reached around and roughly palmed her breast, his chin rested on her shoulder. "So fucking wet..." he moaned, "I can't wait to bury myself inside you."

Pulling back, Jake repositioned himself at her entrance, the head swirling around her tightness, teasing them both and building lubrication. His voice took on an odd timbre, "You want my cock, baby?"

"Yes..." She said under her breath, barely audible to human ears.

"Louder, Bella. I need to hear you," he bit out, grabbing her firm ass and spanking her lightly. The sexy bass of his voice got deeper, as he glided the tip of his member into her, and gyrated his hips, causing him to thrust further inside of her, before tauntingly pulling back out.

"Yes!" Bella whimpered loudly, arching her body into the wall.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want your fucking cock!"

Smiling smugly, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her shoulder. "Your wish is my command, gorgeous."

Jake pulled out of her until only the head remained inside her, before pressing his hand down onto the centre of her back, causing her to bend a little more as he crisscrossed his arms over her hips.

Just as Bella thought she was going to die if she didn't get him inside of her, he slammed into her with such force the air was ripped from her lungs, causing her to slip slightly from the impact. Within that same second, Jake's arms snaked under her, moved up and over her breast until his fingers curled around her shoulders, holding her to him so she didn't fall.

Before she even had a chance to breathe, he rammed into her again and again, melding their bodies together as they built up an impossible rhythm. Their bodies fitted together perfectly, creating a bubble of overwhelming and unexplainable euphoria.

"Ahh, fuck," he hissed as Bella's slick walls slipped over his shaft, fucking him just as intensely as he was taking her. Water splashed on her back, spraying up and hitting his chest as they rocked into each other fervently. Pulling back and gripping her hip with his hand, he ploughed into her harder and faster, while at the same time slapping her ass. "You feel that, baby?" He grunted as their bodies continued to slap together. "You feel my cock pounding this tight pussy?" Bella moaned her answers loudly.

With his eyes rolling into his head, Jake leaned down and placed several sloppy, wet kisses on her dripping back. "God, you feel _fucking amazing _wrapped around my dick!" he roared.

Harder. Faster. Further. Deeper, he drove into her. Relentless in his mission to make her his and only his. Sweat beaded and dripped from his brow as the warm water cascaded over them.

"You see how hard you make me?" he panted, thrusting mercilessly into her tight body.

"Jake..." she moaned, pushing herself back into him, meeting him stroke for stroke.

"Tell me you love me," Jake demanded, although his voice held a trace of vulnerability to it. "Christ, honey, tell me you're mine."

"Ja-Ja-Jake...oh fuck," she rasped with heavy-lidded eyes and her perfect mouth parted in pleasure.

Releasing a strangled cry from his lips, he lowered and brought her body further into him, nestling his face between her shoulders. "Fuck, baby, tell me," he pleaded in a pained and desperate voice. "I love you so damn much. So fucking much it hurts."

As much as it was killing her, and as much as she loved him, she couldn't bring herself to say it right then. Not when she knew he was sleeping with another woman. She didn't want to think about all of that at this moment, either. She just wanted to feel. For all she knew, this might be the last time she would be with Jake like this. A broken cry tore from her lips at that agonizing thought but she pushed it far away, and closed her eyes, focusing on her body, and what Jake was doing to it. "Jake, please, just… just don't stop, I'm so close."

Hearing that, Jake sped up, feeling her body clamping down on him, and he shivered with the need to release. Moans, grunts, whimpers and cries permeated the air around them, along with several rather explicit profanities. As they climbed the path to their immeasurable bliss, every nerve ending in their bodies was set ablaze.

As he kissed her shoulder, his tongue sensually circled the base of her neck. He had one arm clutched around her hips in an iron grip, and the other across her chest, grasping her shoulder from the front. His thrusts were increasing, as Bella's breathing escalated. Eagerly, his mouth started to suckle the spot on her neck and as he felt his impending orgasm, he was overcome with an internal heat. He felt something emerging from within, and he sucked harder on her neck. The urge to bite her was blurring his mind, and just when he felt Bella's body flying over the edge into passionate oblivion, he felt his teeth sharpen and somehow he knew to sink them into her flesh. When they pierced her skin, she screamed and convulsed around his cock, and he groaned as his own release shot forcefully into her womb, sending both of them into a sea of pure, magical ecstasy.

Jake held his trembling wife, keeping her upright, as they came down from their mutual high. That had been the most powerful sexual experience of his life. He looked at the mark he'd left on her neck and was surprised. It was red, and he knew he'd tasted blood when he bit her, but it was already healing. Watching her come apart like she had for him, twice in under a half-hour, drove him fucking insane. He had made love to her like a man on a mission, not stopping until they were both totally sated and utterly satisfied.

Collapsing into the tub, they wrapped their arms around one another, holding each other tightly as they struggled to control their breathing, while their hearts thumped rapidly against their chests. He looked at her face, unsure if she knew what had just happened. "Did I hurt you? I wasn't too rough, was I?" Jake whispered to his shaking wife as she rested her head on his chest.

Smiling into his pectoral, Bella pressed a light kiss there before languidly and shaking her head. "No, I'm fine."

Nodding, reassured, he kissed her dewy forehead while sweeping back the matted, sweaty hair that had stuck to her skin from their lovemaking. "C'mon, beautiful, let's get you out of the shower before you catch pneumonia."

Bella sighed, feeling the bubble they had been in start to burst around them. "That's a good idea. I'm starving, anyway." She cautiously stood, and with legs still slightly wobbly, she held onto the wall and gently stepped out of the tub.

Jake felt the distance coming between them again. Bella was shutting him out. He looked up at her in confusion. "Baby?"

Ignoring him, she took a fluffy white towel from the rail and wrapped it around herself. Opening the bathroom door she said, "I'm gonna grab something to eat. I'll see you in the morning."

Jake stood there in shock as Bella just walked away from him, closing the door behind her. He didn't know what had just happened. They had shared this amazing intimate experience and then… she just left. Before he could figure it out, the water turned to ice and he shivered as he stepped out of the tub.

_What the hell just happened?_


	8. Baby Don't Lie

**A/N: Love to my awesome beta: plainjanedee**

* * *

**7\. Baby, Don't Lie**

Then next morning, Jake woke to a cold and lonely bed, and the worrying sound of retching coming from the downstairs bathroom. Panic struck his heart and he instantly leapt out of bed. Wearing only his sweats, he sprinted across the hall, took the stairs three at a time and ran to his wife's aid. "Bells? Baby? You okay?" he asked as his palm gently pushed on the bathroom door, revealing an extremely pale looking Bella.

Turning on the faucet, she splashed cold water over her face before turning it off and closing her eyes. "I'm fine, just felt a little queasy."

Edging into the bathroom, Jake came up behind her and gently massaged her shoulders. "Can I get you anything? Water? Advil?"

Bella involuntarily flinched at her husband's touch, ignoring the fact that her body's reaction towards him had made him stiffen. "I'm okay, Jake, I just need to get ready for work." She shrugged out of his touch and began to move away from him.

"Baby, you've been sick. You need to take it easy," he told her, turning her to face him. "Take the day off and rest."

Bella shook her head in protest and proceeded to brush her teeth. "I can't. I've got meetings all day; I need to be there."

"Bella," Jake insisted firmly, not wanting to argue with his sick wife, "You need to go back to bed; I'm sure they can hold off the meetings for one day."

Spinning around, she pinned him with a murderous glare. "Oh, _sure_, it's okay for _me_ to take the day off when _you_ ask, but when _I_ ask _you_ to do the same thing, it's the crime of the fucking century!" She spat, gripping the edge of the sink with her right hand, and her toothbrush with her left. "It's not as if _my_ career actually matters or anything!"

Furrowing his brows together in confusion, Jake ran a bewildered hand over the back of his neck. "Bells, what's going on? What're you talking about?"

Sighing dejectedly, she braced her hands on the sink and closed her eyes. She didn't fucking need this today. She'd spent the majority of her morning with her head down the toilet, and now her so-called husband wanted to make nice after weeks of treating her like shit? Yeah, not happening. She didn't have the energy to deal with his bullshit. "Nothing," she muttered before rinsing her toothbrush and placing it back in the holder. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" Bella asked distantly, but trying her hardest to mask it.

It was then that she spied the man she married visibly stiffen. _Interesting_. "Um, actually, I think I'm gonna skip dinner. I have something I gotta sort out," he mumbled, lamely.

Instantly, Bella's hackles went up, "You do? Anything I can help with?"

Cowardly, Jake shook his head and cleared his throat. "Um, nah. I, uh, gotta do this on my own. You know, work stuff." He rubbed the back of his neck-again, something he always did when he was nervous or hiding something.

Making her way into the kitchen, she grabbed her lunch from the fridge, threw it in her bag and walked over to the dining table to retrieve her jacket.

"Actually, I, uh, might not be home until late, so there'd be no point in waiting up for me."

Bella shrugged on her jacket, and bit down hard on her lip to keep from telling him exactly what she thought of him and his lying ass. Instead, she slapped on her game face, shoved the heartache down into the depths of her stomach, and spun around to face him. As soon as their eyes connected, she was once again left speechless. How could he look at her with eyes so full of love and adoration, yet walk out of their home and go to another woman?

And how could her own body and heart betray her by needing him so very badly? Needing to feel his strong arms enveloping her body, and his warm, soft lips on her skin, her treacherous heart thudded uncontrollably for the man she loved.

"I love you so much. You know that, right, Bells?" he asked with a strangled voice.

"Do you?" she questioned him, doubtfully.

Jake paled, as pain and agony flew across his features. Quicker than lightning, he kicked off of the counter and started toward her. "Jesus, baby, h- how could you… how could you question my love for you?" Tears shone in his eyes.

Swallowing the lump of emotion that had built in the back of her throat, she coughed and folded her arms over her chest. "I don't know, Jake. Perhaps it's how you've been so distant with me for the past two weeks, and you refuse to tell me what's making you so… angry. Maybe I could try and help," she pointed out, her tone void of any feeling. As much as it annoyed her to admit it, Bella still loved his lying ass. But, as much as she loved him, she wasn't sure she actually _wanted_ to help him anymore.

Jake was fucking freaking out. He wanted to tell her—explain what was going on, but how could he when _he_ didn't even know. He hated lying to her, and knowing that she was doubting his love for her. Fucking hell, it damn near gutted him. Striding over toward the woman he loved, he hailed her into his arms and held her tightly. "Honey, I-I don't know what you want me to say. Yes, there's something going on with me, but I don't even know what's going on, and I can't lay this on you. I won't," he told her with finality, hoping it eased some of her fears. "But don't you for one fucking second think that I don't love you with every inch of my being. You're my whole world, and I'd be fucking nothing without you. Please, Bells, please, believe that." His eyes pleaded, urging her to understand.

"I believe that you don't want to burden me with this problem, but I also believe there's more to this sudden situation than meets the eye, and I don't like it." She wanted to believe him, trust him, but after everything, she just didn't know if she could. "We're supposed to be a team, united against everything. Just you and me. I thought people in love were meant to share their worries with their spouses, not hide it from them. Clearly, I'm wrong." Shrugging out of his hold, she threw on her coat and grabbed her bag.

A strangled cry ripped from Jake's lips as he stepped closer until they were almost touching. "Bells, pleas-"

"Don't. Please. Just… don't." Bella held her hand up to prevent him from coming any closer. As much as it killed her to do it, to not comfort him in his obvious time of need, she had to do this for herself. "I have to head to work. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. If you come home."

Fuck! She couldn't leave like this! "Bells, please, don't leave like this," he implored, almost on his knees and ready to fucking beg if necessary. "I can't handle having you be so cold with me, Baby. I need you. Please, don't go! Don't leave me."

Just as she was about to head out of the door, Bella turned back for a second and gazed directly at him. "Well, I guess you should've thought about that before you decided to shut me out and hide things from me. Marriages with secrets don't work, Jake. Think about that while you're 'sorting out your problem'."

And with that, she slammed the door behind her and walked to her car with a shattered soul and a heavy heart.

How had things gone so wrong?

~TBW~

"I'm pregnant," Bella said to Leah, several hours later, sipping on decaffeinated coffee. After constantly feeling like she was going to hurl at work, she cancelled her meetings, took the rest of the day off and grabbed three home pregnancy tests from her local drug store. All three came back positive. She was pregnant.

Nearly choking on her coffee, Leah spluttered, "You're pregnant? That's awesome news, Bella!"

Was it? When her child's father was fucking his best friend's wife. Oh yeah, solid foundation to bring a child into. "Is it?" She responded glumly, picking at the plum-coloured nail polish on her thumb. "I don't even know who he is anymore, Lee. I feel like I'm married to a stranger. Then there's the fact that he's fuc—" she stopped herself before she went too far, but it was too late.

Looking dumbfounded, Leah set her coffee mug on the table and settled back into the couch. "That he's what, Bella?" Goddammit. She hadn't wanted to bring anyone else into their messed up situation, but she couldn't deal with it by herself any longer. She needed someone to talk too.

With tears clouding her vision, Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm pretty sure he's having an affair with that bitch Sam's married to."

Leah's eyes widened in disbelief, "Say the fuck what?"

Bella could only nod in response. "It's been going on for a few weeks now—that I know of. Disappearing for hours, receipts to a high-class restaurant, text messages."

"Bella," Leah hedged cautiously, leaning forward and placing a sympathetic hand on hers. "Jake loves you, honey. As in walk-over-hot-coals, jump-in-front-of-a-train, head-over-heels, sickeningly in love with you. There's no way he'd ever risk losing you; I just can't see it. The man idolises you."

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Bella retorted, "What other explanation is there, Lee? If he loves me as much as you say, why did he miss our anniversary? If he idolises me, why did I ring the number attached to those messages and hear her voice?"

Shaking her head in complete puzzlement, Leah ran a hand over her face. "Jesus, Bella." She was a a loss for words. "Why don't you talk to him? Call him out on his bullshit if you're so certain?"

Scoffing incredulously, Bella replied, "And have him deny it? Yeah, no thanks."

"Okay, well then why don't you go see her?" Leah suggested. Could she do that? Could she confront the woman who'd been screwing her man behind her back? If she was going to bring their baby into the world, then what other choice did she have? Bella needed to know once and for all, and if he was dipping his dick elsewhere, the fucker was going to pay.

~TBW~

By the time lunch rolled around, Jake was losing his ever-loving mind. This shit needed to be sorted. Today. "Sam, we need to do this thing _now_," Jake growled his demand as he bounded through the Uley's front door.

He watched impatiently, as his best friend released his wife from an embrace and playfully swatted her ass. "Later, okay?" The low, sultry tone of his friends voice said it all: Jake had interrupted a private, intimate moment between them. Normally, he would've felt bad, offered him an apology, but considering the fact his motherfucking life was crumbling to pieces around him, the small talk and pleasantries could wait. If something didn't happen—and fast—to provoke this… beast inside of him, he was going to lose Bella. Like hell was he letting that happen!

Pacing the length of Sam's den, he raked his hands through his hair. "I need this, Sam. I know we said we'd wait, but I _can't_ fucking wait. She's going to leave me; I can feel it." Spinning around to face his friend he added, "Christ, she asked me if I loved her this morning! Fucking _asked_ me, man."

Grabbing two cold ones from his refrigerator, Sam handed one to Jake and motioned his head toward his couch. "Let's take a seat and talk about this."

Taking a hearty gulp of his beer, Jake followed him before collapsing onto the sofa. Setting his bottle on a coaster, he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, and the heels of his palms dug painfully into his eyes. "It's tearing me apart, Sam. I can't lie to her anymore; it's physically destroying me."

"So talk to her. You never know, she could surprise you," he offered.

Jake scoffed, "Yeah, or she could have me shipped off to the nearest mental asylum."

Chuckling, Sam rested his feet on the coffee table, "I doubt that. Despite everything you've said, I know she still loves you. Just tell her, man. Surely it's better than her thinking you're sleeping with someone else."

Expelling a defeated breath, Jake sat back into the couch and closed his eyes. The stress from this shit was seriously fucking with his head. "I guess. Hey, did you manage to ask Em if she'll talk to Bella? Maybe she can pave the way for me, y'know?" He asked, hopefully.

Nodding, Sam answered, "Yeah, man, she's gonna head over there in a bit. But…"

Jake's eyes flew to his. "But what?"

"She can only say so much, Jake. This needs to come from you. All Em can really do is be there for her, you know, a shoulder and all that. Someone to talk to, someone whose been through it before."

"I get that, but I just figured something's gotta help, right? Hearing that her husband's about to morph into some giant fucking dog isn't exactly the easiest thing to digest. I just…I want her to be prepared. I don't wanna lose her, Sam." The pain in his voice was as evident as the sorrow in his eyes.

Reaching over, Sam patted Jake on the back. "It'll all work out, Jake. Just need to have some faith."

If only Jake had known how wrong his friend really was.

~TBW~

After Leah had left, Bella changed into her sweats and grabbed the unopened tub of cookies and cream from the freezer, before settling down to watch _Once Upon A Time_ on Netflix.

She was just getting ready to watch the first episode of season four, when a gentle knock sounded on her door.

"No rest for the wicked," she muttered to herself as she put her ice cream tub on the coffee table, before making her way into the hallway and opening her front door.

There, stood on her porch, was one of the last people on earth she ever wanted to see. _Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!_

"Hi, Bella," Emily's saccharine voice greeted her.

"Emily," Bella answered coldly, glowering at the home-wrecking bitch brave enough to visit the wife of the man she'd been screwing. "What're you doing here?"

A bright smile covered her features. "I thought I'd stop by and see how you were." _Oh really, so nice of you_.

Pursing her lips into a thin line, Bella bit her tongue, stopping her from telling her exactly how she was. No, this bitch wasn't worth it. Maybe if she wasn't pregnant, she may have gone all Mean Girls on the slut, but now she had another person to think about. "I've been better," she clipped.

"Jake told me you haven't been yourself lately," _Did he, now? Fucking asshole_. "I just wanted to pop by and see if you needed anything." _Yeah, I need you to stop fucking my husband, and get the hell off my porch!_

Scowling, Bella threw her a lethal glare. "How kind of you," the sarcasm was dripping from her voice. "I'm fine, nothing a little TLC can't cure."

An empathetic expression fell over Emily's face. "I can imagine. Listen, obviously you know things are going to change; Jake's, well, he's going to be different from now on, but I don't want that to worry you." What the hell was she talking about? Had Leah told Emily about her pregnancy? No, that couldn't be right. "I just wanted you to know… he… he feels terrible about the way this has all come to light, but he had no other choice."

Grinding her teeth together, Bella curled her fingers into fists and clenched hard. "I'm sure he does," she seethed, trying her hardest to hold in her malice. "But, unfortunately, I have little sympathy. You see, he didn't have to lie to my face and sneak around behind my back like some scared school boy. No. He could've come to me, like the man he claims to be, and told me to my face. I didn't need to find out this way; that's on him. And I certainly don't need you coming here, rubbing it in my face and making it ten times worse!" So much for keeping it together. "What you're doing, it's wrong. I won't forgive and I certainly won't forget!"

With her forehead creasing in confusion, she started toward me, when a blank expression washed over her face and her legs buckled beneath her. Oh, shit. As quickly as she could, Bella reached out and grabbed her arms, stopping her from hitting the floor. Pulling her upright, Bella asked, "Are you okay?" Yes, the woman may have been messing around with her husband, but that didn't mean she was going to let her collapse to the ground.

"Gosh, yes, thank you. I don't know what came over me; I've been having these dizzy spells a lot lately." Suddenly alarm bells began to ring in Bella's head.

"How long would you say you've been having these… spells?"

"Around a week. I think I know what it might be, though. Sam and I, we were trying for a baby, but for whatever reason we could never conceive. I..uh," she glanced up at her shiftily, making Bella even more curious. "I, uh, tried something a little different, and… I'm late." _Jesus Christ. He'd gotten her pregnant. _


End file.
